Slipped Away
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Les sentiments de Subaru après la mort de Séïshirô. Songfic déprimante comme d'habitude, on n'arrête pas le progrès !


**Slipped away**

« Slipped away » appartient à Avril lavigne, Subaru Suméragi et Séïshiro Sakurazukamori aux Clamp.

* * *

**Na na, na na na na na**

**I miss you**

**I miss you so bad**

**I don't forget you**

**Oh it's so sad... **

_Tu me manques_

_Tu me manques tellement_

_Je ne t'oublie pas_

_Oh, c'est si triste..._

_Subaru est assis sur un fauteuil, le regard vide, tenant contre son cœur la bouteille contenant l'œil gauche de Séïshiro_

Séïshiro... cela fait déjà un mois, et je n'arrive toujours pas à t'effacer de mon esprit… tu me manques, Séïshiro…

**I hope you can hear me **

**I remember it clearly **

_J'espère que tu peux m'entendre_

_Je m'en rappelle clairement_

_Subaru se rappelle de l'épisode du Rainbow Bridge._

Je souhaite que tu puisses entendre mes paroles, ces confessions qui te concernent… qui concernent ta mort, Séïshiro…

**The day you slipped away **

**Was the day I found**

**It won't be the same**

_Le jour où tu t'es éclipsé_

_J'ai trouvé que c'était le jour_

_Qui ne serait plus le même_

Oh.

Lorsque mon bras t'as traversé la poitrine, ma pensée s'est arrêtée… parce que… parce que j'ai réalisé que je t'avais tué… et quand tu es mort en silence dans mes bras, moi, je n'ai rien pu faire… tu m'a à nouveau abandonné pendant que tout s'écroulait autour de moi…Kamui et Arashi sont venus me chercher avant que tout ne disparaisse… et toi avec. Et là, rien n'était plus comme au départ…

**Na na, na na na na na**

**I didn't get around to kiss you **

**Goodbye on the hand**

**I wish that I could see you again**

**I know that I can't**

_Je ne suis pas parvenu à t'embrasser_

_Un au revoir de la main_

_Je souhaite pouvoir te revoir_

_Je sais que je peux pas_

Fûma, ou plutôt « l'autre Kamui », dit que c'est fini : je suis le nouveau Sakurazukamori. Et toi, tu n'es plus… je n'ai même pas pu te dire adieu, et je n'ai même pas pu t'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi… toi, tu me l'as dit, mais est-ce la vérité ? Dit-on la vérité au moment de mourir ? Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais te revoir pour te le demander… mais je ne peux plus…

**I hope you can hear me **

**'Cause I remember it clearly**

_J'espère que tu peux m'entendre_

_Parce que je m'en rappelle clairement_

_L'exorciste se souvient de sa rencontre avec Fûma, dans ce mystérieux jardin, celui où Séïshiro a vécu. Il sert encore plus contre lui la bouteille._

Tout ce qu'il me reste de toi, c'est ton œil que « l'autre Kamui » a récupéré sur ton corps dans les décombres du Rainbow Bridge… je me souviens de cette rencontre dans un étrange jardin, qui se trouve être le tien… un jardin solitaire et indépendant, vide de tous sentiments, comme toi... rempli de camélias et de cerisiers… « l'autre Kamui » m'a donné la seule chose qui te permettait de voir ta proie gisant à tes pieds une dernière fois avant de l'offrir au Cerisier… ce sera à jamais le seul souvenir qu'il me restera de toi… non, pas le seul… tu hantes aussi mes pensées, mes rêves… tout le temps, toujours…

Séïshiro…peux-tu m'entendre et me comprendre?

**The day you slipped away **

**Was the day I found **

**It won't be the same**

_Le jour où tu t'es éclipsé_

_J'ai trouvé que c'était le jour_

_Qui ne serait plus le même_

Oh..

_Il repense à ces « agréables illusions » quand il avait 16 ans, que Hokuto le faisait rougir lorsqu'elle le taquinait sur son futur mariage avec Séïshiro… un Séïshiro toujours charmeur et souriant qui pratiquait le métier que Subaru a toujours rêvé de faire… mais tout ça n'était qu'illusions… il l'a abandonné et tué Hokuto… il été parti sans rien dire, dans le plus grand des mystères…_

Pendant toute une année, oh, peut-être pas la meilleure de ma vie, tu n'arrêtais pas de me faire croire que tu m'aimais, et moi j'y croyais… Hokuto m'avait déjà plusieurs fois prévenue, mais moi, je ne prêtais pas attention à ses avertissements… car j'avais confiance en toi.

Quand tu as perdu ton œil droit à cause de moi, je pleurais sans arrêt, parce que j'avais peur de te perdre… et quand j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais vraiment, j'ai repensé à ce que nous avions fait ensemble pendant un an… ce qu'était le bonheur d'être avec toi…

Mais après m'avoir « brisé »et après avoir disparu, à partir de ce jour là, rien n'allait plus… plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant… et rien ne le sera maintenant non plus…

**I've had my wake up **

**Won't you wake up **

**I keep asking why **

**I can't take it **

**It wasn't fake**

**It happened you passed by **

_Je me suis réveillé_

_Ne te réveilleras-tu pas_

_Je me garde de demander pourquoi_

_Je ne peux pas le supporter_

_Ce n'était pas un mensonge_

_C'est arrivé et tu l'as ignoré_

_Subaru se passe une main sur l'œil droit._

Après l'incident avec ma sœur, j'ai voulu devenir fort…

J'ai voulu devenir comme toi. Je ne supportais plus d'être un faible vaincu par la vie.

Je me suis réveillé de ce rêve où j'étais avec toi.

Moi, je t'ai vraiment aimé, je n'ai pas menti… pas comme toi. Toutes ces années… quand je me préparais… pour le Jour de la Promesse en 1999… et tu m'as ignoré tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais daigné t'approcher de moi pendant huit ans…

Pourquoi, Séïshiro ?

**Now you're gone, now you're gone**

**There you go, there you go**

**Somewhere I can't bring you back**

**Now you're gone, now you're gone **

**There you go, there you go**

**Somewhere you're not coming back**

_Maintenant tu es parti, maintenant tu es parti_

_Tu t'en va là, tu t'en va là_

_Quelque part d'où je ne peux pas te ramener_

_Maintenant tu es parti, maintenant tu es parti_

_Tu t'en va là, tu t'en va là_

_Quelque part d'où tu ne reviendra pas_

_Le jeune homme pleure._

Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je n'ai plus rien… tous ceux que j'aimais sont morts… et jamais ils ne reviendront ces êtres chers…

C'est impossible….

Jamais…

Pourquoi ces larmes ? Je pleure parce que je ne te reverrai plus ? Parce que mon vœu n'a pas été accompli ?

Je n'ai plus le temps, j'ai une mission… je me demande ce que les sept Sceaux pensent de moi, de ma trahison envers eux … je sais que cet accord avec « l'autre Kamui » doit les horrifier, ou rendre certains malheureux… Grand-mère…. Kamui… que pensent-ils donc de moi ? Que je les ai trahis ? Pourtant comme tu le dirais, c'est ce qui arrive tous les jours aux détours des rues de Tokyo : un homme qui en trahit un autre… j'ai promis de te remplacer auprès des Dragons de la Terre, alors je le ferai… et quand tout ça sera fini, « l'autre Kamui » m'a promis de me tuer… puisque je ne peux pas te ramener, peut être pourrai-je te rejoindre ?... Toi et Hokuto ?

Peut être pourrons nous vivre heureux tous les trois ensembles ?

Est ce que tu vas me tourner le dos comme tu l'as fais pendant huit ans ?

Vas-tu m'ignorer ou me sourire et me prendre dans tes bras ?

Attends moi Séïshiro… je vais bientôt arriver…

Je t'aime…

**The day you slipped away **

**Was the day I found **

**It won't be the same**

_Le jour où tu t'es éclipsé_

_J'ai trouvé que c'était le jour_

_Qui ne sera plus le même_

Oh...

_Il pose délicatement son trésor sur sa table de chevet et contemple ses mains… les traces d'un pentacle inversé sur chacune d'elles sont encore présentes… il les embrasse, et regarde à travers la vitre. Un Kekkaï s'est formé, celui de la petite Yuzuriha… dans un dernier soupir, il saute par la __fenêtre afin de rejoindre ses nouveaux compagnons, les sept Anges… vraiment, sa mission n'est pas encore terminée… le Sakurazukamori aura encore beaucoup de Kekkaï à détruire avant d'aller __**le**_ _rejoindre..._

**Na na, a na na na na**

_**I miss you... Tu me manques...**_

**Owari **(Commencée et finie le 12/11/04)


End file.
